


it's been a while

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Stalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, celloist hinata, i'm trying to get better, idk anymore, so a little angst but i'm trying guys, suga and daichi run a cafe, turns real, violinist kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Akaashi Keiji does not get out of the house as oftwn as he should. Between college and his fucked up procrastination it seems that the boy simply doesn't have the time to fall in love.It's been a while since he's been on a date and it does not go as planned."Quick pretend we're on a date"





	it's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is cute  
> Fluff is cool  
> Bokuto likes Akaashi  
> Don't be a tool
> 
> I'm a poet
> 
> Idk anymore, hope you enjoy this non-angst fest.

As the sun peaked out from behind dark heavy clouds a moment of peace interrupted the dreery lives of many the passerby. Hooded heads turned to the heavens and rejoiced in what little warmth the sun provided. It was a peculiar sight Akaashi noted watching chapped lips tug into smiles, peculiar indeed.

Maybe he was delusional, the tinted windows of a failing coffee shop could be messing with his perception. That however seems unlikely as more and more people begin to bathe in the light.

Clouds breaking way to summer.

"Hey Akaashi, your regular I assume?"

The voice was smooth and soft, like a breeze. The black haired man knew what it was like to see the other side of Sugawara, it was not pretty. He'd gained a lot of respect for the waiter that day.

"It hasn't changed in a year and a half, I think by now you can be pretty sure."

"No need to sass me young man," he ruffled my hair and assured me that no, I had not messed up. "Coming right up."

The tapping of a pen, the shrill noise of a kettle, and the unmistakable sound of a string instrument filled the coffee shop. The tapping from Keiji's own unfulfilled inspiration, the tea pot from Daichi's beverage preperation, and the music from a young violinist and celloist duo who played for free when they had time. Wherever one went the other followed, to see them apart is a miracle despite their arguments. 

Sugawara and Daichi simply adored the duo and couldn't say no when they asked to play. Despite the payment or lack there of the two simply seemed to enjoy drawing bow across string to create music. It was fascinating to say the least as neither used sheet music when they played. Somehow they melded together.

A cup was placed in front of him with a little smiley face written on it. 

Mumbling a thank you he kept his eyes to his work. 

An hour or so must have past and his tea had long since been consumed (a new cup of coffee taking it's place in the table). Leaning his head on his hand the boy yawned, understandably so considering his lack of sleep. It wasn't uncommon for Akaashi to stay up into the late hours of the night. Counting sheep was a lost cause, and warm milk made him want to gag. He simply hunkered down and tried to at least get a few hours.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Green eyes flitted up to the figure before him and then to all of the empty seats in the shop. All logic told him to find another table but something compelled him not to. That treating this stranger with kindness would somehow fix his own shitty personality. It would be redemption, he told himself.

"Sure."

Taking a sip of coffee that didn't quite taste right with the lingering taste of chai he stared at the man sitting before him.

They seemed to be about the same age and Akaashi was about to ask what his name was but golden eyes widened and a bell rung above the door.

"Pretend we're on a date."

He whispered harshly.

"What?"

The drowsiness seemed to be dragged out of the sleep deprived man instantly as he tensed. 

What the fuck was going on?

"Kou-Bokuto?"

"Hey Kuroo. What's up?"

A tall man intimidating in height but not in expression waltzed over. His boots clicked against the wood floor and swung intime with the string instruments coming from the back of the shop.

"Nothing much, who's this?"

He motioned to Akaashi who squirmed slightly under the gaze.

"My boyfriend."

He scoffed and Akaashi felt so tiny under his intense gaze. He hadn't been on a date in a while, hell the boy couldn't remember the last date he's gone on. His dating life was less than ideal but perhaps it was better than having this starngers eyes dig daggers through him.

"You moved on quick."

"We're on a date so if you don't mind I'd like to continue it without your presence."

Akaashi hid the small smile at how stunned Kuroo seemed. Golden eyes flicked to the hand covering pearly teeth for a moment.

"Is that so?"

Before the stranger before him could talk Akaashi interrupted,

"Actually it is so. I'm sorry your not over-" whats his name - "my sweetheart over here," I took his hand, "but he's over you. So please let us be, don't ruin the mood more than you already have."

The black haired stranger eyed our interlocked hands before huffing slightly.

"Alright, I'm sorry for ruining your date."

He picked up his coffee at the counter and stormed out.

The stranger before me pulled his grasp from mine as I forgot I was still holding his hand.

"Thanks, I'm gonna wait a few minutes before I go just in case."

Akaashi raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. A question danced in his head and staring at a suddenly empty hand propelled it forward.

"Incase of what?"

"He's still watching."

That suprised Akaashi and the stranger infront of him was warm and light and he had no idea how anyone could keep their eyes from him. Cello waltzed around his ears and the two smiled slightly.

"Is he like stalking you?"

"Pretty much."

"What's your name?"

He flushed slightly realizing they didn't actually know each other.

"Bokuto Koutarou."

"Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you."

They exchanged numbers and talked for more than a few minutes. By the time Akaashi had to leave for his class nearly an hour had passed.

"See you around Bokuto."

"You too 'Kaashi."

Picking up his bag with a small smile on his face Akaashi strolled out of the cafe relishing in the bell over the door. A skip was in his step, not literally, but he felt happy. Genuinely happy. 

Staring down at his new contact in his phone another smile graced his lips.

Bokuto<3

\-----

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

Oikawa was sprawled out on the couch. One leg over the side and down the back. Though the position itself looked uncomfortable he seemed to be fine so Akaashi didn't make any remarks, at least not aloud. 

"I met someone."

This had his roomate shooting up from his lounging position. They sat crossleg opposite one another on the couch. Tooru's eyes were wild with curiosity.

"Tell me all about them!"

He clapped his hands excitedly. Like a seal with a ball on it's nose. He smiled brightly and his genuine enthusiasm nearly crushed Akaashi. Pinning him to where he sat, legs glued in cris cross apple sauce.

"Ok well you know how you said all good couples have a funny meeting story?"

Oikawa raised his eyebrow and it got a laugh out of Akaashi. Curiosity burned behind his roomates eyes.

"I remember."

"Well, basically I was at Crow's Nest-"

Oikawa barged into his sentence with a proclomation of, "That place is still in business?"

"Somehow, but anyway the place was completely empty except for Suga and Daichi and the music duo."

The two where mysteries to everyone except for the old couple who ran thw shop. When ever asked who they where they'd simpyl say, "A celloist and a violinist."

They were too cute, but one might wonder what they would do if Crow's Nest ever did.

"They still play togethor? How beautiful!"

"Stop interrupting my story!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender and Akaashi continued,

"So basically this guy comes in and I don't even notice him at first but then he comes up to me and is like, 'Can I sit here' so of course I say yeah even though the entire cafe is empty."

Tooru began to pout, complaining that 'this story isn't interesting at all'.

"Then this other guy comes in and hot guy says 'pretend we're on a date'."

Oikawa gasps as if it's the most interesting thing he's heard all day. It seemed based on his position on the couch that his expression might eb accurate. There's only so much netflix one can watch.

"So I do. And it's super weird 'cus the guy was like his stalker ex boyfriend. And after stalker guy left we just talked a lot and I got his number and my love life is flourishing!"

Oikawa gives him a slow clap.

\-----

"Holy shit shut up!"

Oikawa looked both very offended and very curious. It seemed the secind had outwayed his temporary disdain for his roomate.

"What happened?"

"He's texting me!"

From: Bokuto<3  
Care for a real date to make up for the fake one

"Oh my god he asked me on a real date. What do I say?"

Oikawa gives him an incredulous look, "Yes, obviously."

To: Bokuto<3  
I'd love to

"Was love too much. I think it was too much."

"Calm down, he's the one who asked you on a date. He'll like you no matter what. You're an asshole and I still love you."

Akaashi threw a pillow at him.

From: Bokuto<3  
Dinner and a movie? There's a new foreign film I want to see

Akaashi snikers a little, smiling at his phone. Oikawa felt his heart beat in his chest because it had been years since he'd seen Akaashi like this. It had been so long since anyone had made Akaashi smile like that. It's been so long but finally, finally someone has broken through the barrier he built around him. Dear god Oikawa was proud.

To: Bokuto<3  
Didn't peg you for a foreign movie type of guy

From: Bokuto<3  
Did you expect Die Hard and Fast and Furious?

To: Bokuto<3  
Honestly kind of, but i'm good for Friday night if you want

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I have a date! This is the best day of my life. Thank you Jesus. Thank you Budha! Thank you all the Egyptian ones! Oh my lord!"

From: Bokuto <3  
Sounds good, we can meet at the theater and walk to this one place I know near by

To: Bokuto<3  
Sounds good

From: Bokuto<3  
See you then!

A lit of squealing later and Akaashi realizes he waa already in too deep already.

\-----

Dressing for an occasion such as this was very important to Bokuto. He had to make a good impression for his date. He had been in his running clothes last time and planned to be more presentable this time.

As for Akaashi this seemed to be the opposite. If it weren't for Oikawa the poor boy probably would've gone in a sweatshirt and jeans.

Let's just say all ended with both boys looking exeptionally handsome and awfully put together for a couple of college kids. 

If Akaashi thought Bokuto couldn't get anymore attractive than he was dead wrong. Literally the old Bokuto was nothing compared to greek god wearing GLASSES. Dear lord he was not emotionally prepared for that. 

"Sorry," his hand was rubbing the back of his neck, "My contacts were driving my eyes crazy."

His face went red as a strawberry and Bokuto was concerned the pretty boy was having an allergic reaction.

"You look good," he coughed out and Bokuto laughed a beautiful bellow that sent Akaashi's heart into ice water.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled and the taller boy had to turn away. He was simply too beautiful to be real.

"Anyway, where's this place you where talking about?"

They set out side by side down the sidewalk. There hands where so close and Akaashi really missed the feeling of a fillid hand he had felt only days prior. Maybe he should. Maybe he should just reach out and grab his hand. Strong and calloused yet delicate when intertwined with his own.

Bokuto has been rambling about this place's menue for about thirty seconda before Akaashi interrupted, "Bokuto?"

He paused and turned his head.

"Yah?"

"May I hold your hand?"

Bokuto had never felt more...

This feeling was hard to describe. It swelled at the bottom of his gut where nothing else dare go. It was butterflies in his stomach and a fire on his cheeks. It was interlocked fingers and first dates. It was new and exciting.

Bokuto hadn't felt it in a while.

"I really like you Akaashi."

"I really like you too."

\-----

Many dates followed, to the aquarium, to the zoo, back to the Crow's Nest, and even for a morning run which jad not ended up well for Akaashi.

They bonded and grew together. Like cello and violin they mixed together until practically nothing could seperate them. 

They noved in together after about seven months of dating. It was scary and new. Bokuto's apartment was large enough for the both of them while Keiji's was tiny so naturally the shorter of the two packed his bags and moved in.

Their text conversations where much of the same except for instead if 'Bokuto <3' it was 'Koutarou <3'.

All was content with the world.

They still went on dates and Akaashi still needed help dressing up for them.

They still worried about Kuroo randomly showing up but apparently he had found love elsewhere.

They still where living different lives but in a way they became one.

It had been a while since Keiji thought about love as anything concrete. But peaches and sunshine and hugs melted into his life and the concrete became something of a dream. Dancing and laughing and everything good in the world put into one boy who Akaashi was so glad he had met. 

He was glad to have been at Crow's Nest that one day and he's glad to agreeing to pretend to be on a date. He's glad all of his dreams came true. Akaashi had his major in Journalism with a minor in Fashion Media and he had never been happier.

Bokuto made him happy, Bokuto made him really fucking happy.

This boy was going to be the death of him and perhaps Akaashi would go willingly. Run to the gates of death if Koutarou would be there waiting. He'd do anything for the man. So two years into the best damn thing of his life when Bokuto found himself on one knee, Akaashi would say yes. Akaashi would say 'god yes!' and say I love you over and over again until he made sure Bokuto would never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, i certainly enjoyed writing this and it was nice to make a cute fic for once
> 
> Comment, kudo, send smoke signals of your general approvement


End file.
